


Good Omens NSFW fanart

by warhead_ache



Category: Good Omens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache
Summary: Here is a conglomeration of my Good Omens NSFW art. Will update as work is made
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. List of works

Will post the links to the works, this is mearly a buffer chapter Incase you weren’t expecting to see some naughty drawings. 


	2. Dom!Aziraphale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was essentially inspired by GingerHaole's dom!Zira pieces.

Dom!Aziraphale with Sub!Crowley

[Original Tweet](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1203864654876938241?s=20)


	3. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit kinkier then my usual NSFW content, but tasteful nonetheless.

So, this was based on some suggestions I got from my instagram (@warhead_ache) and I ended up combining a few of them. Specifically these prompts were Reindeer underwear and his user, Sexy Santa, and Ribbons (which I took as some form of bondage). And I hadn't drawn the Hubbies in a while so I used them as subjects (I'm a slut to see Azi as a dom)


	4. Spouses on Valentine's day (soft BDSM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wants to make sure Zira knows how much she loves her.  
(Shibari n gag, and Aziraphale presenting as female with vulva)

[Original tweet](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1228729685883969538?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


End file.
